Being accepted
by smolcanadianboy
Summary: Peter is agender. They have known this even before living with Tino and Berwald. But what Arthur had told them plagued them with fear, causing them to keep their feelings to themselves. They only dressed how they wanted when they were alone, where noone could punish them for it.


Peter started at themselves in the mirror, a smile plastered on their face. After an hour or so watching videos on Youtube, they had managed to their eyeliner to somewhat match the girls in the video. Turning to the side, they carefully set the black tube on the sink. After spending so long to actually get the tube of eyeliner, it would be awful to do something as stupid as to drop it in the water.

Moving back from the mirror, they did a slow turn, watching the way their sky blue dress spun out around their knees. It felt amazing, to finally be able to do this again. It had been a while since they had gotten this much time alone. Not that they minded being with their family, no, they loved being around the Nordics. But never were they themselves around Sweden and Finland. Not after that, they couldn't be. They had finally found a place they belonged, and they were not going to ruin it just because they were messed up in the head.

Shaking their head, they opened the bathroom door and started towards the stairs, giggling and dancing around the entire way there. Sweden and Finland weren't supposed to be home for a while yet, so they didn't bother checking for their parents before going in to the kitchen. Their socks made them side on the tiled floor and they used the fridge to stop themselves. Opening the fridge, they took out a water bottle and hummed happily before spinning around to head back upstairs. However, when they turned around they gasped and froze on the spot.

Berwald's face scrunched up in confusion as he looked up from his paperwork. "Peter? are you oka-". The large mans speech trailed off when he spotted Peter, in a blue dress and winged eyeliner.

Without saying a word, Peter let the water bottle crash to the ground as they sprinted from the kitchen. They heard their father call after them but they didn't stop running. Once they got to their room, they quickly closed the door, panic making them hyperventilate as tears burned their eyes. Wiping their face, they realized that eyeliner had run from their eyes and that made them let out a small sob. This wasn't supposed to happen, their parents shouldn't have been home yet. Their father was never supposed to see them. This was supposed to be their secret, but now Their father knew, and he probably hated them. Through their heavy breathing and light sobbing, they heard a knock from their bedroom door.

"Peter? sweetheart can I come in?"

Finland. Finland was at his door. That means that Sweden told him. Their stomach dropped once more as they quickly got on their bed and wrapped a blanket around themselves, trying to decide if they should let Tino in or not. Theoretically he knew his father wouldn't hurt him, but they'd never been in this situation before. As another knock sounded through the room they flinched, a memory taking over their thoughts.

 _a crash sounded through the room, Peter let out a small sob and looked up at his older brother._

 _Arthur sighed angrily, "Peter, don't you want people to like you?"_

 _they nodded, wiping tears from their face while sniffling._

 _"you know nobody is going to like you if you keep up this nonsense. people wont want to be friends with you if you keep acting like this"_

" _but Arthur! it's not nonsense! this is who i am!" they yelled, only to have Arthur roughly grab their wrist._

 _"Don't talk to me like that young man!. I can't let you keep this up. this is for the best" he said, grabbing the small bag of makeup from Peter's bed, their cries falling on deaf ears._

In the time that they had been thinking, it seems like their father had made a decision for them because before they knew it their bedroom door was opening and the short blonde man was stepping through. He looked around for a second before spotting Peter on the bed.

"Hey sweetheart, I heard what happened" Tino said gently, moving towards Peter's bed. Peter let out a choked sob and pulled the blanket tighter around themselves. Tino gave a concerned look at the child and gently put a hand on their shoulder.

"Hey, look at me"

Peter shook their head


End file.
